thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Black (TV Series)
Lucas Black is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak who first appears in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a survivor in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Owensboro, Kentucky Lucas lived in Owensboro, Kentucky -- who eventually traveled to Virginia and was found by Aaron, who brought him to Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Spend" Lucas first appears going on a supply run with Aiden, Nicholas, Glenn, Tara and Noah... but as a separate unit. Lucas and Mickey search a storage unit while the others search a warehouse. "Try" Lucas and Mickey return from the run, confused on what happened. They learn that the mission went horribly wrong and Aiden and Noah died. Lucas goes up to Nicholas and Glenn and asks if there is a problem between the two of them. Lucas notices the hostility but Glenn walks away before anything escalates. Season 6 "First Time Again" Lucas is briefly shown in the house with the rest of the town and volunteers to help with Rick's plan. He is present with Tobin and the others when the plan is taking place. "Thank You" Lucas is apart of the group trying to head back to Alexandria. He witnesses Barnes being killed and tries to give hope to the others to get back to Alexandria. He is shown to be a very sarcastic person. When they reach the pet store, he offers to go with Glenn and Nicholas while they try to burn a building to draw the walkers away. He is with Nicholas and Glenn when Nicholas kills Will, the reanimated corpse of the kid he left behind. When walkers surround them, Lucas says to go down the alley and for himself to find a building to burn, basically thinking that he is going to sacrifice himself. Glenn is hesitant but Lucas tells him that he has a wife he needs to get back to. He parts with Glenn and Nicholas and tries to find a building to burn, he runs into several walkers and nearly gets bitten but ends up killing many of them before escaping, he is forced to turn back and find Nicholas and Glenn and he witnesses Nicholas killing himself and then him falling into Glenn, thus killing both Glenn and Nicholas by his eyes. He runs back to the pet store and finds nobody, he keeps running until he finds Rick Grimes, inside the RV that does not start. The two men run back to Alexandria when walkers flood in through both sides of the forest. "Now" Lucas and Rick yell to open the gates and are let in by the townsfolk. Lucas falls over in exhaustion and is questioned by Michonne where Glenn and Nicholas are. Lucas is too exhausted to respond and eventually passes out due to him being exhausted. He wakes up later and tells Maggie that Glenn is dead. He is later seen talking with Maggie often and is even asked by Rick personally to look after her for a bit while Rick tries to keep everything under control. "Heads Up" Rick offers Lucas to help out with his plan to get the walkers away from the fence, and he accepts. He is seen talking with Maggie while she is looking out for Glenn. He is seen later talking with Heath and is seen trying to help Spencer get back in the walls after he does a stupid stunt to get to a car. He is there later witnessing the watch tower collapse on the wall. "Start to Finish" When the walkers flood Alexandria, he helps Maggie get to safety and then heads with Rick, Carl, Ron, Michonne, Gabriel and Deanna. They all help Deanna get up to a couch upstairs Jessie's house. He covers himself in walker blood like the others and is there with Rick and the others going through the heard when Sam calls out for his mom. "No Way Out" Lucas first appears walking with Rick and the others through the herd. He goes to the quarry and back with them, and is there when Sam and Jessie are devoured. Rick chops Jessie's hand off so Carl goes free and then Ron shoots Carl accidentally in the eye. He helps Rick & Michonne get Carl to the infirmary and then goes out to fight the walkers with Rick along with the whole community. In the aftermath, he is seen talking with Glenn. "Knots Untie" Lucas first appears in this episode showing up at Rick's house with a gun, pointed at Jesus. He witnesses Michonne and Rick together but doesn't say anything. He is there listening to Jesus tell Rick about his community but does not speak during the conversation. He tells Rick that he will go to the Hilltop with him and they hit the road. He is in the RV trying to get some rest while they drive to the Hilltop. When the group comes across the crash, they go inside the place and rescue the survivors of the crash. Once they arrive at the Hilltop, he is seen giving a dirty look to Gregory and follows the rest of the group to get 'cleaned up'. He is later seen when Ethan returns to deliver a message to Gregory and stabs him. Rick knocks Ethan down and punches him repeatedly. Andy tries to pull Rick off but Abraham tackles him but ends up getting knocked to the ground by Andy, and Andy chokes Abraham until Lucas comes up and grabs Andy by his neck, throws him onto the ground and punches him about five or six times, finally -- Daryl pulls him off and witnesses Rick stabbing Ethan in the neck, and then standing up and saying 'What?' He is seen in the RV later when they head back to Alexandria. He smiles when he sees the picture of Maggie's unborn child and pats Glenn on the shoulder as if saying 'congratulations'. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Lucas first appears in this episode in the church while Rick is giving his speech about going after the Saviors. He clearly disagrees with Morgan's alternate solution, and goes with Rick to ambush the Saviors. He talks with Rosita and Carol about Morgan keeping the Wolf hostage two months ago. Rosita and Lucas say they won't tell anyone. He joins the group when they kill the two saviors in the front and then go inside. He kills several Saviors in their sleep and when the alarm goes off, he helps cover Rick and Daryl. Once they exit Negan's base, he says goodbye to Heath & Tara and talks with Rosita to see if she is alright. When the man on Daryl's motorcycle rides out, Rosita shoots him and Daryl tackles him and punches him a couple times then questions where he got the bike. A voice on the radio orders them to lower their guns, and that they have Carol and Maggie. "The Same Boat" Lucas first appears with Rick and the group holding Primo hostage while Maggie & Carol are being held hostage as well. Later on, when Rick and the group arrive at the place Maggie and Carol are at, he is relieved to see Maggie and Carol alive. "Twice as Far" Lucas first appears in this episode laying in bed with Rosita, he asks her to dinner later on, and she reluctantly accepts. When he sees that Daryl, Rosita and Denise are on a run, he offers to tag along and Daryl accepts. They are forced to exit the car when they come across a tree, Daryl refuses to take the tracks and goes another route, which Rosita says is Twice as far, and then Daryl tells her to go whichever way she likes. Rosita follows the tracks while Denise follows Daryl, Lucas is annoyed by the splitting up but he goes with Rosita so she at least has someone to watch her back. They meet up again at the same place which Lucas claims was not 'twice as far', they then continue their journey to the medicine place. While they are walking, Lucas learns about how Daryl got his crossbow and bike stolen by a man in the burnt forest. Lucas tells him that they've all made that mistake once or twice. They arrive at the place soon after, Daryl and Rosita make sure the place is clear while Lucas stays out with Denise. They then go inside after its clear and Daryl, Rosita and Denise take everything in the store and Denise discovers a room which its insides spook her and she runs outside. After that, they head back to Alexandria with everything that they needed, Daryl decides to take the tracks this time saying that its 'faster' which Lucas sarcastically says, 'yeah, faster'. While traveling on the tracks, Denise discovers a car with a cooler inside. She says she wants to get it but the three of them say it isn't worth it. They continue on but Denise stays behind, opening the door and trying to kill the walker. She eventually does after tumbling with it a bit and then Daryl seems angry about her risking her life for a can of soda. Denise then gets angry when Rosita asks if she is seriously that stupid and Denise tells Rosita and Daryl that they are both really good people until her words are cut short when she is hit in the back of the head by a crossbow bolt. The killer is revealed to be Dwight, who appears with a half-burned face, the three of them are ordered to drop their guns, due to them having Eugene as a hostage. Dwight complains that the crossbow kicks like a bitch and says that he wasn't aiming for Denise, but implying that he was aiming for Daryl. Lucas insults Dwight saying that crossbows don't kick and that he is a shitty marksman. Dwight seems amused and then orders Norman, a fellow Savior to shoot Lucas in the throat if he speaks again. Dwight then says that Daryl, Rosita and Lucas need to tell Dwight where their community is located or else they will kill Eugene, Rosita, Lucas and then Daryl. Dwight then asks what their decision is, and Eugene says that if they are going to kill someone, kill their companion hiding behind the oil barrels, Eugene claims that he deserves it so much better than those four. This serves as a distraction, so a fight ensues. Lucas shoots one in the stomach,and kills another one, then shoots Norman in the shoulder. The one he shot in the stomach is finished off by Daryl, and then once the Saviors start retreating, Lucas gets up and kills another one by shooting him right in the head. Eugene is revealed to be shot. Abraham, Rosita and Daryl pick him up to bring him back to Alexandria while Lucas picks up Denise's body to be buried back at Alexandria. They arrive back at Alexandria, Lucas is in the infirmary while Rosita tends to Eugene's gunshot wound. Lucas asks if Rosita is alright, and she replies that she isn't doing so well. Lucas still offers dinner and says that it may help take your mind off that but says that he has been wrong before. "East" Lucas first appears talking with Glenn, Michonne and Maggie. They witness Daryl taking off and go after him, and Rosita tags along. Lucas, Michonne, Glenn and Rosita find Daryl's bike. Lucas tells Glenn that Daryl's pissed and that he can't be convinced to come back. They find Daryl after Daryl nearly shoots Rosita in the head, Rosita yells at him to watch where he fires that thing and Glenn tries to convince him. He fails, and Glenn and Michonne head back while Lucas and Rosita go with Daryl. Once they arrive at the Saviors Camp, they see Glenn and Michonne gagged and tied up. Dwight points a gun to Daryl's back, Norman points a gun at Lucas, and a Savior points a gun at Rosita. Dwight then shoots Daryl and his fate is left unknown, as is Lucas and Rosita's fate. "Last Day on Earth" Lucas first appears when Dwight opens the van and forces them to kneel down. He is present when Negan kills the unknown survivor of Rick's group. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Lucas first appears on his knees to the right of Michonne, and to the left of Daryl. He witnesses Abraham being killed by Negan, after Negan shows the bloody bat covered in Abraham's blood, Daryl jumps up and punches Negan in the face. He is grabbed by other Saviors. Lucas, jumps forward and attacks the Saviors as well, but he is quickly grabbed by several of them. He fights them off while Daryl is being dragged to the ground. He headbutts Norman, then bites his ear off, then spits it out in his face. He is smacked with the butt of a gun several times by Frank, he repeatedly tries to get up, but he continues to get smacked. After several hits, he stays down. Negan voices how he disproves of that kind of behavior and kills Glenn. Lucas gets up but is immediately pulled back on the ground. He is held down and watches as Negan brutally murders Glenn. He is later seen after Negan returns Rick to the group, still traumatized over the death of Abraham & Glenn. He looks at Maggie, feeling immense pain for her. Negan orders Dwight and Frank to load up Daryl and Lucas. Negan says he likes Lucas due to him being a "hardcore S.O.B." for biting off Norman's ear. "The Cell" Lucas first appears sitting in a cell naked and is served a dog-food sandwich by Norman, who throws it on the ground so Lucas is forced to pick it up and eat it, despite having been on the ground. He seems amused that it is dog food. Later, he is seen in his cell yelling to turn the song 'Easy Street' off. Norman enters and knocks him to the ground to shut him up. Lucas is brought to the infirmary where he meets up with Daryl. Norman orders him not to talk to him, but Lucas taunts Norman and then Lucas is knocked to the ground by him. Later, he is back in his cell being forced to listen to Easy Street. It is clearly driving him mad. Negan enters and Dwayne, Lucas' brother-in-law shows himself and the two are reunited. Dwayne tries to get him to become a Savior, without torturing him, but Lucas automatically declines. Lucas thinks of him as a changed man and refuses to speak to him. Later, Lucas is taken out of his cell by Dwayne and the two go into a different room to talk. Dwayne reveals how he got separated from Lucas, and Lucas reveals what happened to his sister and his niece to Dwayne, and also reveals that he had a daughter and a wife who had died. Dwayne again tells him that becoming a Savior is his best chance of survival. Lucas finds a hammer and bashes Dwayne's brains in, and is forced to leave the Sanctuary without Daryl, but feels sorry to leave him behind. "Go Getters" Lucas first appears at night, arguing with Marco at the Hilltop. Lucas reunites with Maggie and Sasha. He asks to talk privately with the two of them, and Jesus. Lucas explains how he got out of the Sanctuary inside the Barrington House. Jesus gives Lucas new clothes to replace the clothing given to him by the Saviors. Later, Lucas helps take out walkers when the Saviors play music in the Hilltop. The next day, Lucas is with Sasha, Maggie and Jesus when they go speak to Gregory about them staying. When the Saviors enter the Hilltop, Lucas, Maggie and Sasha are put into a closet to hide. He calls Gregory a piece of shit after the Saviors leave, clearly upset that Gregory was thinking of giving them up to the Saviors. Later, Maggie sees Lucas preparing to leave after reuniting with Enid. She tries to get him to stay, but Lucas refuses and says that he has to get Daryl out of the Sanctuary, but realizes that doing so is a suicide mission and Maggie tells him that he's going to get captured once again. Lucas says that he knows that but he has to try. Lucas and Maggie hug and then Lucas leaves, and Marco opens the gate for him to leave, before they somewhat make up for all the conflict between the two of them. "Swear" Lucas will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lucas has killed: * Ten unnamed people * Unnamed child * Melanie Cervantes (Zombified) * Brianna Cervantes (Out of Mercy) * Dwayne Cervantes * 17 Unnamed Saviors * Valentine Appearances Gallery Lucas Season 7 promo.png|Lucas in Season 7 Lucas Onset.jpg|Colin Farell spotted on set -- filming for Season 7, episode 9 Blank.png|Promotional picture for Season 7 Colin farrell.jpg|Promotional picture for Season 7 Relationships Trivia * Lucas' choices of weapons is a Beretta 92FS for a handgun, an M4 for a heavy weapon, and a knife for a melee weapon, also he has a pocketknife that he keeps in his pocket * In Seasons 5 & 6, Lucas is listed under 'Also Starring' ** For Season 7, Colin Farrell is added to the list of new series regulars alongside Tom Payne, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Xander Berkeley, Austin Amelio. ** Colin Farrell is added to Also Starring, listed right after Austin Nichols. Category:Series Regular Category:Also Starring Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters